1. Field:
The field of the invention is infant care accessories and more particularly those associated with automobile safety seats, strollers, infant carrying back packs, and the like.
2. State of the Art:
The transport and carrying of children of pre-ambulatory age has spawned a variety of devices to ease the burdens of the mother or other attending person. Infant car seats, perambulators (prams), strollers, and even back packs are commonly used. All are designed to relieve the attendant of the strain of holding the infant in arms, or upon laps, for extended periods. All of these devices except the pram provide for infant restraint and retention, infant encircling straps being commonly used. The back pack provides a baby holding pouch with a pair of leg openings. To provide for the warmth of the preambulatory infant, blankets, quilts and the like are usually commonly employed. The restraining straps interfere with the blankets, rendering it difficult to adequately cover both the trunk and the limbs of the infant. The blanket wads in the crotch areas of both back packs and car seats, for example. Covering the infant by covering the entire car seat is also generally futile because the infant can kick or throw the blanket aside. Notwithstanding these difficulties, reliance at the present time, to the inventor's knowledge, is entirely upon such blankets or quilts. The prior art does not include any adequate solution to covering pre-ambulatory infants for warmth when car seats and the like are utilized.